A Home
by NairaMisaki1234
Summary: Harry is ill, and Hedwig goes to Sirius and Remus. See what happens! I suck at summaries... So, please read.


**Hi, guys! I got a sudden idea! In this, Sirius is free in the third year cuz Wormtail doesn't escape, he can't take Harry home because of the blood wards. So, basically, this takes place after GOF.**

* * *

Harry laid there on his bed, tired for some reason.

It was the summer after his fourth year.

He was still recovering from the death of Cedric Diggory.

"BOY!" His uncle shouted from down the stairs.

Harry suppressed a groan as he managed to stand up, feeling feverish.

He managed to get down the stairs by clutching hard on the rail.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, BOY! GO AND WEED THE GARDEN!" His uncle yelled at Harry as he wore his coat over his abnormally large body.

"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry nodded and went out to the garden as his uncle went to his office.

Harry managed to stumble to the garden and started weeding.

He figured a bit of the sun might do him some good, but how wrong he was.

The sun only made things worse.

Harry started seeing blackspots in front of his eyes, which signaled him - He was going to faint.

He dragged himself with a lot of effort back to his room, where Hedwig was waiting for him with a dead mouse in her beak.

"Hedwig," Harry managed. "I need you to deliver a letter to Sirius. I think I'm going to be sick or worse faint... God knows how many more chores will be added to my list if I take a day off..."

Just as Harry was going to his table to get some parchment and a quill, he stumbled and fell on all fours on the ground, breathing heavily.

He got onto his bed and was breathing loudly and heavily as Hedwig hooted.

Harry soon felt darkness wash over him.

Hedwig, panicked on seeing Harry fainting like that, took off from the window to Sirius Black.

* * *

Sirius was casually reading the Daily Prophet with a cup of coffee and he snarled at another damned article which questioned his godson's sanity.

Fudge's work, no doubt.

The next time he saw an article like that, he swore he would send a howler to Fudge, yelling a load of colorful phrases in his mind right now.

Just then, an owl swooped into the kitchen through the window, which made Sirius nearly jump and spill all the coffee over his clothes.

Sirius saw the owl. It was snowy white. It was Hedwig!

 _Harry must have sent a letter!_ Sirius thought happily.

Sirius searched the owl, but found no letter. He frowned.

Hedwig never came to him without a letter... What if... Harry was in trouble?!

Sirius panicked. Why else would Hedwig come in without a letter?

Hedwig hooted impatiently, as if telling Sirius to go to the Dursley's immediately.

Just then, Remus came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sirius." Remus said as he helped himself to some coffee.

"Moony, I'm going to the Dursley's!" Sirius announced as he changed the coffee stained coat with a fresh new one.

Remus choked on his coffee.

"For what?"

Sirius spouted an explanation so fast that Remus only caught a few words - "Hedwig. No letter. Harry in trouble."

"I'm coming along." Remus declared, because whatever he heard, he knew Harry needed help, and Sirius wouldn't hesitate hexing the Dursleys to oblivion.

Sirius nodded appreciatively and almost ran outside to get past the wards and apparate.

Hedwig hooted and had a nice longdrink of water. She deserved it. Especially after that long flight.

* * *

Sirius and Remus apparated right outside the Dursley's.

Sirius rapped on the door impatiently and rang the bell at least a dozen times till the door opened.

"You!" Petunia squeaked at the sight of Remus and Sirius. "You lot! Out of my place!" She said as she looked around, as if neighbors were trying to eavesdrop.

"Not until I've seen my godson. Where is he?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know, he was supposed to be weeding the garden, he must have slacked off! Why that miserable _freak_!" Petunia mumbled the last part to herself.

But unfortunately for her, Sirius and Remus heard her.

"Petunia, you've got about 10 seconds to tell us where Harry is, or I won't try and stop my friend from hexing you and your family to oblivion." Remus said patiently, but he was furious from the inside. A _freak_?

Petunia squawked. She hastily mumbled Harry's bedroom location and Sirius stormed past her, wanting to see his godson.

Remus gave Petunia a look of pure coldness and followed his friend.

Sirius barged into Harry's room and stopped in his tracks.

There was Harry, shivering under a thin blanket. His eyes were shut.

Remus came in.

He immediately ran to Harry and checked his forehead.

"His temperature is above the roof!" Remus exclaimed as he did some quick healing charms for Harry's fever. "And... He's got dragon pox."

"What?" Sirius croaked.

"Dragon pox." Remus said. "Now anyways, I've treated his fever. But we need Poppy for the dragon pox."

Sirius nodded, but before he left, his sharp grey eyes caught something on the table.

He went and picked it up. It was Petunia's handwriting. He knew because he had read one of the horrible letters she had sent to Lily.

It said...

 _ **Chores :**_

 _ **Cook breakfast**_

 _ **Clean the garage**_

 _ **Weed the garden**_

 _ **Cook lunch**_

 _ **Clean Diddykins's bedroom**_

 _ **Clean Vernon's and my bedroom**_

 _ **Clean the hall**_

 _ **Cook Dinner**_

 _ **Clean the kitchen**_

Sirius's breathing became raspy.

So this is how Harry was being treated?!

Remus noticed this and read the same list of Chores that Petunia had written.

"That evil.." Sirius fumed.

Oh, he was so going to hex Petunia to oblivion right now.

"Sirius, we'll do that later. But for now, Harry needs medical attention." Remus said.

The next minute, Sirius was by Harry's side, packing all of Harry's things, shrinking them and putting them in his pocket.

Remus shook his head. It was amazing how spontaneous Sirius was.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Sirius asked. "My godson needs a Healer."

* * *

Remus was trying to calm Sirius down, who was pacing back and forth as Madam Pomfrey worked on Harry.

Sirius was pacing inside the hospital Wing so much that it annoyed Madam Pomfrey to no endand she threw both Sirius and Remus out while she worked on Harry's dragon pox.

"What if Harry hates me for coming late, Moony? What if-" Sirius was cut short by Dumbledore, who had just come in.

"How is Harry, Sirius?" He asked politely.

"HOW IS HE?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT HIM THERE! HAVE YOU SEEN THAT DAMNABLE LIST OF CHORES?! HE WAS LITERALLY TREATED AS A _SLAVE_! AND YOU! _YOU_ DIDNT EVEN _BOTHER_ TO READ THOSE SIGNS! TIME AND AGAIN I TRY TO ASK YOU TO LET HARRY  
STAY

WITH ME, _BUT NOOO_! THE _GREAT_ ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE _KNOWS ALL_!" Sirius ranted at Dumbledore as Remus hoped Dumbledore would forgive him for not stopping Sirius.

"Sirius, you have every right to be angry with me. And I have come to inform you that after the turn of events, Harry may live with you." Dumbledore said.

Sirius froze. " _Really_?"

"Yes."

" _Siriusly_?"

"Yes, Siriusly." Dumbledore said with an amused expression on his face.

Sirius pinched his arm. Nope, he wasn't dreaming.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you to your new charge now, boys."

And with that, Dumbledore left Remus to calm Sirius down once again.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes groggily. Where was he...?

He opened his eyes fully and someone slid his glasses on his nose.

"Sirius?" He croaked.

"Hey, Pronglet." Sirius grinned.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, rubbing his head.

"Hospital wing. Hogwarts."

"Huh? Why? What happened? I don't really remember much..."

"Calm down, Pronglet. Hedwig turned up at my place without a letter, so I suspected you needed help or something. Moony tagged along and we found you in your room, affected with fever and dragon pox. Moony cured your fever right away, but we needed Poppy  
/to tend to your case of Dragon Pox. And I, Er- read the list of chores your aunt gave you." Sirius frowned at the last part. Oh, how much he wanted to kill Petunia...

"Oh. And... _The chores_!" Harry moaned. "They're going to add more! Why did I have to slack off..? I could've just bearedwith it-"

"No, Pronglet, from now on, you, Mr. Pronglet, are living with Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony at Grimmauld's Place, Number 12." Sirius announced as if reading out a will.

"You've always wanted to do that, didn't you?" A voice said from the doorway.

Sirius grinned as Remus came in. "Yup, but I could've made it more grander and funnier..." Sirius trailed off to think.

Remus and Harry rolled their eyes. Typical Sirius.

"For real?" Harry had a hopeful expression on his face.

"For real." Remus and Sirius nodded.

Sirius grinned. "And now, time for some Dursley pranking."

"Alright, but in a limit. Deal?" Remus said.

"You're cruel, Moony." Sirius said.

Harry smiled.

Finally, a real home.

A Home.

* * *

 **And that's it folks! Happy Ending! And in any of my fanfics, I will never kill Sirius or Remus. Mind that.**


End file.
